Childhood Friend
by Native Wolf Cub
Summary: A carefree girl loses her mother, heart broken the young child runs blindly out into the world and gets lost. When it starts to rain heavily she is brought back to some sort of awareness but is totally confused as to her whereabouts. Anything can happen t
1. Sorrow and Rain

**Title:** Childhood Friend

**Chapter:** One- shot

**Author: **Native Wolf Cub

**Summary: **At the age of six a carefree girl loses her mother. Heart broken the young child runs blindly out into the world and gets lost. When it starts to rain heavily she is brought back to some sort of awareness but is totally confused as to her whereabouts. Anything can happen to a dazed child lost and on her own. What will happen to her? Who will find her?

**A/N:** Hey you guys. I decided to put up this story for you guys to read. It popped into my head a few nights ago and I decided to get your opinions on it and ask whether I should continue it or not. I hope you guys enjoy it. Flame me if it helps.

"Don't even think about moving from that spot Sakura," came a stern voice stopping said person in her tracks.

"Why not Touya? I want to go see mama." Responded a confused green eyed- girl no taller than three and a half feet.

The person to whom she responded to was a 13-year-old youth, her brother, Touya. He stood at about 6'2. Black hair fell over dark brown eyes, eyes that were usually intense and held a hint of warning to all who approached his sister, only he was allowed to make fun of the younger girl, although, one exception to this rule was his best friend, Julian, since preschool.

'It's gonna rain today' thought Touya, moving his eyes from the tell- tale sight before him, cold eyes softened to show the torrent of emotions raging inside them.

Demeanor softening slightly Touya looked at his sister dressed in a white top and small blue jeans hair up in two mini ponytails on either side of her head. He opened his mouth to reply when an older male voice rang across the silent room cutting the tension in the atmosphere.

"Sakura, sweetie come here."

Both figures turned to see the form of a rather tall man with light brown hair and glasses leaning on the doorway leading into the small waiting room that they presently occupied.

"Daddy!" screamed the little girl running to the man as fast as her small legs would take her. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his legs and squeezed tight.

Bending down to pull the little girl into his arms Fujitaka sighed his tone becoming duller with each word spoken, "Nothings' happened so far guys. We've been here for a while, what do you say we get some lunch?"

"Alright lets go," proclaimed Touya leaving his position by the window to stand beside his father and sister.

"Where do you guys want to go?" questioned their father as they exited the mini waiting area in front of the room their mother was occupying.

"Mr. Avalon!"

Turning said turned to see their doctor Mr. Maximus walking towards them hand in pocket, face grave and eyes full of discomfort as he looked upon the seemingly happy family.

"Yes doctor? What is it?"

"Take a seat please." Coaxed the doctor as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Realizing what the doctor must have to say they sat, all except Sakura who was too young and innocent to understand what those four words meant as the air surrounding herself and the two adults and her brother changed.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your wife has passed away. I'm sorry we couldn't save her."

"NOO!" screamed a soft agonized voice.

The surprised elders turned to see an empty space where Sakura once stood.

"Where's Sakura?"

Scrambling to the open door leading to his wife's room Fujitaka (s.p?) and the others barely entered the room in time to see a crying Sakura talking to the lifeless body of her mother before she ran out of the room leaving the men momentarily glued to the spot.

Splitting up they searched frantically for the four year old. Coming up empty handed they did an all call yet she did not show up. Before leaving Fujitaka requested that they keep an eye open for his daughter and to call Touya or himself at home if she returned. To which the hospital staff hurriedly assured him they would do. Knowing that a hospital could be really hectic he gave them his thanks before leaving with Touya.

- - - - -

The form of a girl could be seen running blindly away from something yet towards nothing. If there were any onlookers all would have shared the same thoughts. 'Where are her parents?' 'Why is she crying?' Sadly however, there was no one around to help the depressed child.

She continued to run until her little legs collapsed beneath her at the famous Penguin Park. Sitting in a dejected position with her head hanging, small shoulders shook as the heartbroken little girl cried. Her tears the only outlet to some of the confusion and sorrow she was feeling.

Minutes passed by as the lone figure stayed there crying, even as the first raindrops hit her, she did not move.

Buried in her grief and sorrow she did not realize that a new figure had entered the park until a shadow fell over her and she no longer felt the raindrops hit her.

Green puffy red eyes looked up to see a boy with brown hair and eyes standing above her with a dark blue umbrella in his grasp sheltering them both from the beating of the rain.

Gracing her with a smile he asked, " Are you okay?"

What happened next surprised both of Sakura and her saviour. With a loud sob Sakura launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing into his shirt.

Carefully, not knowing what to do, he hugged her lightly with his free hand. These emotions she was showing to him and hugging him he had never felt before. Not from anyone but his father. Unfortunately his father had died recently and his mind was filled with sorrow, confusion and his new duty towards his clan and instructions from some people his mother called the elders.

To say Li was surprised by what he did would be the understatement of the year. The truth of the matter is that he would NEVER have done this to ANYONE, even his cousin Meilin (sp?). But here he was doing it to a complete stranger.

' Mom would freak if she saw me now.'

**SIGH '**It's a good thing she isn't here to see me … she'd probably think I wasn't her son and walk in the other direction.' Jolted out of his thoughts he heard an all too familiar voice suddenly call out to him, freezing him in his tracks.

"SYAORA… I'm sorry I have mistaken you for my son. Please excuse me," exclaimed a beautiful lady with long back hair, as she turned away.

"WAIT! Mom it's _me_!"

"Syaoran, what are …"

"I'm sorry you should go," whispered Sakura as she stood apart from him and began to walk away in the rain shoulders slumped and head still hanging not paying attention to where she was going.

"Where are you going?" questioned Li.

"I have to head back ho --"

"Wei! Come here now," called Yelan as Sakura fell forward only to be caught by her son, which baffled her further beyond her surprised state.

" Ma'am?" came Wei's voice.

"Get the car."

"Right away ma'am," replied Wei.

"Li bring her over here, Wei's getting the car," called Yelan to her six year- old son.

Slowly Li moved to his mothers side Sakura still in his grip stubbornly refusing to let her out of his sight and arms for more than a few seconds at a time even when Wei brought the car. As Yelan got into the front seat Syaoran begrudgingly allowed Wei to remove Sakura from his grip as he settled into the back of the car

**A/N:** The author's note at the beginning of the story is a bit old so I only posted this story now it was written a good while ago. I hope you guys like it and sorry for the shortness. Drop a review please I live for them. I know I said to tell me whether or not I should continue this story and you still can but thinking about it now I will most likely leave it as a one- shot. For those of you who may want it to continue don't give up hope I might think of continuing it one day so keep on eye on this story. I have a few thoughts written down already for how I want it to continue. Anyhow enough of me go to the little button and send me a review please. Thanks for reading **Childhood Friend.**

**** **_Native Wolf Cub _**


	2. Waiting and Dreams

**Title:** Childhood Friend

**Chapter:** Awakening

**Author:** Native Wolf Cub

**Summary: **At the age of six a carefree girl loses her mother. Heart broken the young child runs blindly out into the world and gets lost. When it starts to rain heavily she is brought back to some sort of awareness but is totally confused as to her whereabouts. Anything can happen to a dazed child lost and on her own. What will happen to her? Who will find her?

**A/N:** I'm back you guys. Miss me? Well I guess not you're more likely either ticked at me for taking so long to update one of my stories or you forgot about me. Heh. I also just realized I never did put a disclaimer in the first chapter. So I'll put it in this one just after the annoying authors note. To those of you who have read and are waiting for an update on Cherry Blossom's Mistake I don't think I'll get to it anytime soon schools starting again soon and I decided to take Wolf Blossom's advice so I'm renovating my chapters and working things out in more detail before I post any more chapters. Oh and I'm sure you guys know that "" is for talking and '' is for thoughts. I'll let you get to the next chapter now.

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me I enjoy trying to write stories about it but I am quite glad to leave the ownership in the hands of CLAMP. I have no money to fight a lawsuit so here's your stinking disclaimer you happy?

-----

On the second floor of the Li mansion the youngest child of Li, Yelan and heir to the Li clan kept watch by the linen covered bed that occupied the wall between two stain glass windows.

His ward, a six- year old girl lay asleep on the overly big bed covered in swaths of lavender sheets.

Despite his overall appearance and calm demeanor Li, Syaoran six-year-old heir to the Li clan was buried deep within the torrent of emotions and thoughts raging inside him.

'What happened to her? Why was she outside so late and in the rain? What was she running from? Wait a minute … why do I care, father is dead and no one understands what I am going through.'

Caught up in his thoughts the chestnut haired boy did not sense the new presence in the room. The head butler, Wei, stood patiently before his young master awaiting the recognition of his presence. All the while watching his charge Wei was also entertaining thoughts of his own.

'He is too young to be going through this,' Thought the butler, 'not even a full month after his fathers death and he is expected to begin his training to take over as head of the Li clan. He is still a child he should be having fun and wreaking havoc going on wild adventures with his friends. So young but already he has a sense of dignity and responsibility not once after the elders' decision did he refuse to accept his duty. If only he had someone his age to confide in, someone who didn't care for his wealth and background someone who accepted him for just that … him.'

Following the death of his father when the young prince was four the clan had gone into mourning. After the funeral and the proper mourning time the council known as the elders had passed their judgment.

They had decreed that Li as the heir to the clan would begin his training under the watchful eye of the one know as Wolf. Aside from attending school regularly he would also be trained in the arts as well as have the expectations upon his claiming of the title as head of the Li clan taught to him.

Once he reached the age of eighteen he would know what his duties were and he would be liable to claim his birth right upon his twentieth birthday.

-----

Coming out of his dazed stupor Syaoran sensed an extra presence in the aqua coloured room. Turning in his seat he spotted his friend and manservant Wei standing off to the side.

'How long has he been standing there?'

'Why did I not sense him?'

"Yes Wei?"

"What? Oh … oh yes. Sorry sir." Apologized a flustered Wei with a bow. Shaking his head slightly he stood straight hands firmly at his side and cleared his throat slightly before replying.

"The mistress requested that I tell you lunch will be served in the smaller dining room to the right of the entrance hall. If you so wish you may also dine in here with your guest."

Turning back to glance upon the sleeping form Li opened his mouth as if to say something but no sound came forward. Closing his mouth he opened them once more and succeeded in speaking.

" Tell my mother I will take my lunch up here for the time being."

"Very good young master," murmured Wei as with a bow he left the room.

-----

_Soft yellow floor length blinds billowed into the room before sinking back only to swell once more from the spring breeze entering the room from the opened glass doors. _

_In a nearby oak tree a nest or birds were singing to their hearts content, their way of welcoming in a new day and communicating to their fellow birds in their unique and indefinable bird language._

_On the circular balcony stood a female. Her hands rested on the stone railing as she gazed out at the scene before her; long silver hair flowing freely in the morning breeze. Lifting her face to the sky she sighed softly at the feeling of invisible hands caressing her face. _

"_Mommy, mommy."_

_A young excited voice reached her ears as a pink and white blur burst through the doors, across the room and slammed right into her body and small arms wrapped around. Allowing a tinkle of laughter to escape through her parted lips the elder lady hugged the child tightly to her body before slightly pulling back and gazing into her daughters' childish face. _

"_Oh Sakura. My sweet, sweet Sakura how I've missed you so."_

"_But it was only one day mother. I haven't been gone long."_

"_To a mother a few hours away from her child can seem like an eternity my daughter. I love you my little cherry blossom my one and only little girl."_

"_I love you too mama. Please don't cry," pleaded the caramel haired girl attempting to wipe her tears away only for everything to disappear and leave her surrounded by darkness. _

_Calling for her silver haired protector and receiving no answer the small form collapsed onto the floorless darkness sobs racking her frame. She cried and cried till there was no more finding little comfort in the dark only sorrow and heartache. Left to her own devices her mind wondered through memories of her living mother until a calm, soothing, gentle and age old voice full with the wisdom of past generations rang clearly through the silence. _

"_Place your trust in those who have surrounded you and he to whom you have already planted the seed of trust within. The path set out before you is not an easy one but you will find the strength to pull through. The golden wolf will eventually bond with his mate. You will help him find her. Heed my words."_

"_Sakura," came a whimsical voice behind her, "You have to go now but know I love you and will always be near."_

_With a hug from the second figure the two disappeared leaving her once again the only one in the dark abyss._

_-----_

A/N: Eh voila chapter two I wanted to get it out sooner but that never happened. Sorry it's shorter than the first chapter but I decided to get it out soon cause I felt bad for keeping you waiting so here's what I have. The rest of the chapter was placed in the next one, which will be called 'Awakening.' That was actually the name of this chapter but I cut it out of this one and so had to change the chapter title to suit what's in it. Enough of my authoress rambling please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out by Sunday or next week sometime. I appreciate your reviews and if there's something you don't like or you want me to put in don't be shy to e-mail me or put it in your review.

_**N**ative **W**olf **C**ub _


End file.
